


Draco's Wand

by Vexedsammy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Lucius Malfoy - Freeform, Malfoy, Other, draco - Freeform, first wand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexedsammy/pseuds/Vexedsammy
Summary: This is a scene where Draco gets his first wand from Ollivander's.





	Draco's Wand

It was a dreary spring morning in Diagon Alley. Garrick Ollivander was getting ready for the rush of first year witches and wizards who would be getting their first wands for school. He was diligently dusting off shelves and preparing his store. 

BANG. The door swings open with force and slams against the wall. A rush of cold air bursts through the store. A man with long blonde hair wearing lengthy black robe walks in the door. “Come now Draco, it’s time to get you a wand.” A young boy with slicked back blonde hair followed in behind his father. “I don’t like this store father,” said Draco with a smug look on his face, “Can’t we go somewhere with better quality wands?” 

“Ah, Hello Lucius,” Mr. Ollivander says nervously. He knows the Malfoy family all too well. When Lucius was younger, he almost destroyed his store finding the wand that matched him. He would try his hardest to avoid the same outcome with finding Draco’s wand. “I assure you Mr. Malfoy we have the highest quality wands. Your father obtained his first wand from me. I even custom built the sliver snake handle for him.” Draco didn’t say anything to the wise old man. He just gave him an indifferent look.

Mr. Ollivander quickly shifted through several shelves. He picked up an Aspen wood with a dragon heartstring core. He cautiously handed the boy the wand. Draco peered up at Mr. Ollivander before swiftly taking the wand. “Give it a flick Draco.” Draco flicked the wand at a lap on an end table. The lamp and end table turned to dust within an instant. “That will never do,” Grumbled Lucius. Lucius took the wand and placed on the table in front of him. Mr. Ollivander climbed a ladder and grabbed a box that was almost of his reach on the top shelf. He opened the red box to reveal a wand that was made with Blackthorn wood and had a Phoenix Heartstring. He handed Draco the wand and gestured for him to try the wand. Draco flung his hand towards a bookshelf. Flames shot out of the wand with intense heat. The book shelf caught fire quickly. Mr. Ollivander quickly cast a charm that put the fire out. “Well, at least I won’t need the heater today.” Mr. Ollivander said as he kindly took the wand away. 

He went to the back of the store and grabbed another wand. He proceeded to hand Draco the wand. Draco just looked at him. “I nearly burned down your store and you want me to try another one of your pathetic wands?” “Mr. Malfoy, when you’ve been in business as long as I have and have given so many new witches and wizards a wand, you learn how to protect yourself and those around you.” Mr. Ollivander tried to reassure Draco. “I have a good feeling about this wand Mr. Malfoy.” Lucius looked at the wand in a disapproving way. The wand was made of Hawthorn and had a Unicorn core. Upon grabbing the wand, Draco felt his fingertips tingle with power. Without prior approval from anyone Draco flicked the wand towards windows. The blinds drew themselves close and a nearby candle lit with a slivery flame. Draco’s eyes gleamed. “Father this is the one.” “Very well Draco,” Lucius responded.

Mr. Ollivander was a little taken aback. He had not expected this result. He made direct eye contact with Draco and said in a concerned voice. “This wand is very peculiar Mr. Malfoy. It has a very complex nature, full of contradictions and paradoxes. This speaks true to your own nature as a wizard. I would only give Hawthorn wands to those with notable talent. However, I urge you to treat your wand with respect. The Unicorn core within the wand will produce very consistent magic. It will remain very faithful and attached to you. Although, if you mishandle your wand, the spells will not only backfire with serious consequences, the core of your wand will die and need to be replaced.” Draco gave Mr. Ollivander undivided attention. He felt as if this was information he needed to hear. He stared at his wand and smiled with a sly grin. 

Lucuis paid Mr. Ollivander and quickly ushered himself and Draco out of the store. It was over faster than Mr. Ollivander had expected. With a relieved sigh, Mr. Ollivander scratched his head. “At least I didn’t lose the majority of my store this year. That was quite the experience. Maybe I should have some kind of flame vanishing charms in my store from now on.” 

This was going to be quite the eventful year indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever scene in a fanfic. Constructive criticism is welcome. I hope you enjoyed it
> 
> <3 Sammy.


End file.
